Cataclysm Pre-Event/Kontrollen in Orgrimmar
Die "Kontrollen in Orgrimmar" sind ein Pre-Event zu World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, das am 13. November 2010 im Rahmen von Patch 4.0.1 startete. Kontrollen in Orgrimmar Eure Papiere bitte Die Leute von Blutwache Torek erwischten kürzlich eine Gruppe Kultisten dabei, wie sie in die Stadt schleichen wollten. Der Zustrom aus dem Umland in die Stadt war zum Erliegen gekommen und der Kriegshäuptling hatte befohlen, dass alle Reisenden durchsucht werden mussten, bevor sie Orgrimmar betreten durften. So benötigte Torek einige freiwillige Helfer, die die Proklamation des Kriegshäuptlings den vor dem Haupttor von Orgrimmar versammelten Mengen verlasen und diejenigen durchsuchten, die Einlass in die Stadt wünschten. Verdächtige Gegenständige sollten sie dabei einbehalten. Quest 05: Eure Papiere bitte ; Proklamation des Kriegshäuptlings : "Bürger von Orgrimmar, wie ihr wißt, droht ein gefährlicher Kult, unsere Stadt zu entzweien. Solange der Kult nicht zerstört ist, hat Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei, Held von Nordend und Champion des Volkes, befohlen, dass jeder, der Orgrimmar betreten will, durchsucht und befragt werden muss." Nehmt die Kultisten fest thumb|Festgenommene Kultisten im Ring der Ehre|250px Die Helfer von Blutwache Torek fanden bei ihren Untersuchungen eine verdächtige Notiz und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Proklamation des Kriegshäuptlings kam zu spät; ihre Infiltrierer waren bereits in der Stadt zugange. Diese verdächtige Notiz enthielt Anweisungen und Treffpunkte für die Kultisten, sagte aber nichts darüber, was sie vorhatten. Diese Kultisten waren schlauer geworden und es würde schwer werden, alle in der Stadt aufzuspüren. Doch Torek wollte so viele Agenten dingfest machen, wie er konnte. Die Gefangenen brachten er und seine Helfer anschließend zu Aufseher Gartok Zornfaust am Ring der Ehre in Orgrimmars Tal der Ehre, wo die inhaftierten Kultisten verhört wurden. Quest 05: Nehmt die Kultisten fest ; Aussage eines inhaftierten Kultisten: : "Wir sind gekommen, um die Prophezeiungen des Meisters zu erfüllen. Die Rituale haben bereits begonnen und wir sind zu zahlreich, als dass ihr uns stoppen könntet." Wieder in geheimer Mission unterwegs Die Kultisten schienen sich ihres Sieges sicher, obwohl Blutwache Torek und seine Leute viele von ihnen gefangen genommen hatten. Er musste mehr über das Ritual herausfinden, das einer befragten Kultisten erwähnt hatte. Diese Rituale schienen das Herzstück der von ihnen geplanten Angriffe auf Orgrimmar zu sein. So schickte Torek erneut seine Agenten aus, die sich in Verkleidung zum Schattenhammerkult am Scheckeneberhof in Durotar begaben und dort versuchten, mehr über die Rituale und deren Bedeutung in den Plänen der Kultisten in Erfahrung zu bringen. Kaum dort angekommen, erhielten sie von Aufseherin Jintak umgehend das Buch der Zauberformeln und den Auftrag, das geplante Ritual in der Nähe des Kultistenaltars zu üben. Dsa Ritual musste perfekt durchgeführt werden, oder die Elementare würden die Portale nicht zur richtigen Zeit verlassen. Quest 05: Wieder in geheimer Mission unterwegs ; Anrufung: : "Uralte Wesen des Feuers und der Erde, ich habe euch den Weg bereitet. Kommt hervor und legt Orgrimmar und Schutt und Asche." Lippenbekenntnisse thumb|Ritualplatz im Tal der Ehre|250px Als die getarnten Agenten von Blutwache Torek mit dem Ritual vertraut waren, sollten sie es in Orgrimmar durchführen. Aufseherin Jintak verriet, dass bereits dutzende Kultisten die Stadt infiltriert und Stellung an den Ritualpositionen bezogen hatten. So beauftragte sie ihre vermeintlichen Glaubensbrüder, die Ritualpositionen in der Gasse, im Tal der Ehre, sowie am Westtor von Orgrimmar aufzusuchen, wo die einzelnen Gruppen schon die wesentlichen Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten. Die vermeintlichen Kultisten sollten also dort lediglich noch den letzten Teil der Zauberformel aus dem Buch vorlesen, damit die Stadt schon sehr bald in Flammen aufgehen konnte. Blutwache Toreks Agenten jedoch rezitierten an den Ritualsteinen die falschen Worte und riefen die Kräfte das Mehls an. Eine folgenschwere Störung, die das Ritual fehlleitete und den Tod der Kultisten bedeutete. So gelang es, viele dieser Verräter zur Strecke zu bringen, und doch wuchsen ihre Zahlen immer weiter. Torek befürchtete, dass es den Wachen von Orgrimmar nicht gelang, all diese Rituale rechtzeitig zu stoppen... Quest 05: Lippenbekenntnisse Quellen Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Orgrimmar Kategorie:Warcraft Events